


Hospital Drabble

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the FB Drabble Challenge. Rossi visits Strauss in the hospital and it's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Drabble

"The very young do not always do as they're told."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Rossi shouted, bursting into the hospital room.

"It's about time!" Garcia exclaimed. "I almost had to watch your wife give birth. We may have become closer over the last few months, but that's pushing it."

Rossi frowned. "She wasn't suppose to go into labor for another three weeks."

Strauss moaned from the bed as another contraction hit. "As I told you, David Vincent Rossi, babies make up their own damn mind when they want to arrive! They don't wait for their wayward fathers to come back from cases!"

"Don't worry," Garcia whispered to him. "The nurses assured me that this is normal."

"David!" Strauss gasped, sharply as the pain hit again.

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "Well, I'm just going to let you guys get to it then."

Rossi paled as Garcia scurried from the room. He grabbed the wet cloth from the side of the bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great, bella."

"I can't believe you did this to me," she accused. "I should be preparing to send my kids off to college and dealing with an empty nest, not bringing a newborn in!"

"Well, you were the one that wanted to drink that second bottle of wine that night," he joked.

Strauss grabbed his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "I really don't think that you want to get into who's fault it was with me right now."

Swallowing hard, Rossi carefully removed her hand from his shirt and backed away. "My apologies, my love. It's definitely all my fault."

"David, I- I think you need to get a doctor in here right now," she told him. "I'm really feeling the urge to push."

"Okay!" Rossi ran towards the door. When got there, he paused and raced back to her, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Erin. I can't wait to meet our daughter."

Without waiting for a response, he rushed out the door to find a doctor to usher him into a new chapter in his life.


End file.
